Forgotten Weasley
by WiseGryffindor
Summary: Molly and Arthur have a disagreement. Written for QFLC.


**This takes place in an alternate universe. **

**Prompts**

**"Uh … no, thanks. No snip snip." Bob's Burgers**

**[Word] Chivalrous**

**[Action] Hide**

**[Object] Pendant**

"Arthur, I think you should get a vasectomy. We have six kids and we didn't even mean to have Ron."

"Uh … no, thanks. No snip snip."

"The twins are enough trouble as it is and they are a terrible influence on Ron. We don't need more trouble makers in this house. We already have six kids. Any more and we will have a whole quidditch team!" Molly's face was turning redder than a tomato.

"Molly, don't you want a daughter? Someone to hide from us boys with? Someone, to cook with?"

"Arthur, don't do that. Don't play that card, tugging on my heartstrings like that!"

"Molly, dear—"

"Don't you 'dear' me!" Molly took a look at her husband and knew it was a lost cause. She turned on her heel and left the room.

Dinner that night was different than normal because Molly cooked with magic and that magic worked differently when she was unhappy. The food didn't taste bad, just different. It was almost sour but too sweet at the same time. Dinner was tense and everyone knew something was off. After all of the kids were asleep the discussion was started again.

"Arthur, please think about it! We won't be able to afford to send them all to Hogwarts, we can already barely afford it now. We had Ron by accident and this will prevent it from happening again."

"Molly, I just don't want to do it! It's my body, not yours."

"Arthur, you are not being very chivalrous, or Gryffindor-like."

"Molly, NO!" Arthur left the room, his face flush with anger.

"Don't run off to hide in the blasted shed of yours! This conversation is not over yet!" Molly yelled after him.

Unbeknownst to Molly, he wasn't hiding in his shed, he was sitting by the stream that ran by the Burrow. The flowing water calmed him. It reminded him of the past. When he was young he would just sit beside the river near his house and just think, remember. It was dark so he could only just see it. He could hear fish flopping around in the water causing little splashes of water to hit him. He didn't bother casting Lumos, knowing that that would just give Molly his location. He understood her side of the argument but when he was young he had a sister, but she died only months after she was born.

His eyes teared up, as they normally did when he thought of his sister. Not many people knew of her. Not Molly or any of his family, only his brothers. They weren't as close to her as he was because they never met her; they were at school when she was born and when she died. He could remember the wispy hair on her head. He could remember her growing just a little bit bigger every day. He could remember the first time she sat up. All the firsts she had and all the ones she missed. She never crawled, and never walked, never spoke, and never ate real food. He could remember her in the hospital at Saint Mungo's. Her pale complexion. Her little wisps of hair falling out. Her screams of pain. Her silence. He could remember her still body once she had given up fighting. He could remember watching the life drain from her eyes. He could remember the feeling of her cold skin once she was gone. He could remember the screams of his parents, the screams of the pain of losing a child.

In his pocket, he pulled out a pendant that he carried everywhere with him. The pendant that held a single strand of her hair, that held all the pictures he had of her. After her death, his parents got rid of her pictures, every last one. The pendant had a picture of him holding her right after she had been born and a picture of her giggling. He carried this everywhere with him so she would have a chance to experience life to its fullest. So he could share his life with her. So she could go to Hogwarts, so she could have some of the firsts she missed.

The sound of grass rustling behind him brought him out of his memories. Charlie was standing behind him in his dragon pyjamas.

"Dad, what's wrong? Why are you and Mom fighting?"

"It's nothing Charlie, just a disagreement." Charlie seemed to accept this, then his eyes turned to the pendant in his father's hand.

"Dad. What's that?"

"It's-It's. It's a memento from my sister."

"I didn't know you have a sister."

"That's because when she was very young she got sick. She was very, very sick, and then she left us."

"Does that mean she died?"

"Yes son, it does." Tears were freely flowing down his face.

"She must have been an amazing person."

"She was."

"Arthur, I heard you. Last night, with Charlie. I didn't know you had a sister. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It hurts too much. That's why I want a daughter, because of my sister." Arthur's eyes were watering. Molly look like she wanted to give him a hug so bad but knew he needed to get it out.

"Oh, Arthur but what if it is a boy?"

"Then I would love him like all the rest."

"Arthur, I am so sorry. I never realised that."

"I didn't want you to feel bad about it, almost no one knows anyway."

"But I am your wife."

"I know, but it was just so hard, I don't think that I really accepted it."

"But now you have."

"I believe so."

"What was her name?"

"Ginny. Ginny Weasley."

—

"She looks just like her." The hair, the eyes, everything.

"Nothing will happen to her. She will be fine. They found a cure for that years ago," Molly said upon seeing the worry in her husband's eyes. It was at this point that Arthur truly became at rest with his sister's death. She now had a second chance at life.


End file.
